Anxiety
by NavinkaFantasy
Summary: Patutnya bagi ia yang bukan memiliki sesuatu yang terlalu berharga seperti kejeniusan, rupa, harta atau status yang jelas pada kasta atas, tidak baik untuk bermimpi yang terlalu tinggi dan muluk-muluk. Karena hanya akan menyengsarakan hati dan berturut-turut mengeluh sepanjang ia hidup.


Patutnya bagi ia yang bukan memiliki sesuatu yang terlalu berharga seperti kejeniusan, rupa, harta atau status yang jelas pada kasta atas, tidak baik untuk bermimpi yang terlalu tinggi dan muluk-muluk. Karena hanya akan menyengsarakan hati dan berturut-turut mengeluh sepanjang ia hidup. Tapi tetap sulit baginya untuk menerapkan hal-hal yang seperti itu dalam pikirannya, juga dalam hatinya, karena dalam angan-angannya selalu terbersit untuk jadi seseorang yang lain, yang bukan dirinya saat ini. Naruto tidak sanggup dan memang tidak sepenuhnya berusaha untuk menepis hal itu.

* * *

 **ANXIETY**

Sasuke x Naruto

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Melihat kulkas yang hanya menyisakan susu kotak yang hampir basi, Naruto mendesah lelah. Mau tidak mau ia harus melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen malam ini. Tidur tidak tepat waktu membuat dirinya sangat kacau.

Naruto mengambil payung dan jaket abu-abu miliknya, memakainya asal-asalan. Setelah mengunci rumah ia bergegas menuju supermarket terdekat. Awal Juli ini hujan turun hampir selalu tiap malam. Bukan ia benci, namun daripada kebasahan di luar, Naruto lebih memilih menikmati hujan dengan duduk di samping jendela apartemennya sambil minum teh hangat.

Begitu masuk ke supermarket, Naruto segera mengambil barang-barang keperluannya yang kebanyakan makanan dan minuman. Keadaan supermarket yang tidak terlalu ramai namun juga tidak sepi membuatnya ingin segera membayar beliannya. Dengan tampilan yang agak tidak sedap dipandang, Naruto gelisah sendiri. Mengira-ngira tatapan orang dengan dirinya.

Kasir tersenyum ramah sesaat setelah melihat Naruto meletakkan belanjaannya di meja kasir. Menanggapi dengan kikuk obrolan basa-basi singkat sang kasir yang agak menyinggung mengenai dirinya yang gemuk ini membeli makanan yang terbilang tidak sedikit, Naruto menyatakan keinginannya untuk segera pulang dengan gelagat tubuh yang sudah terbaca.

* * *

Dihempaskannya tubuhnya di atas sofa hitam sambil berusaha untuk tidak merasa kesal. Kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tidak kuasa menahan nafsu untuk makanan dengan kolesterol tinggi yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Harusnya aku tidak beli, biar saja kelaparan, sampai anoreksia juga tidak apa." Naruto memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Arrgh- Aku benci diriku!" Teriak Naruto memaki sambil mengucek-ucek wajahnya.

Selang sepuluh menit, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan konter dapur, memotong bahan-bahan untuk membuat mie instan kesukaannya ditambah dengan daging sapi.

'Persetan, tidak mungkin aku menolak karunia Tuhan ini.' Batin Naruto bermonolog. Satu hal yang semua orang dengan tumpukan lemak berlebih rasakan; makanan itu seperti pacar. Cinta tapi terkadang benci, benci tapi tidak sanggup untuk tidak dicintai. Mereka membuat bahagia, namun karenanya pula kita menderita.

Dengan bobot delapan puluh lima kilogram, bukan hal yang mudah bagi Naruto untuk menjalani aktivitas sehari-hari dikarenakan rasa malas, mudah letih dan mengantuk. Tinggi Naruto tidak terlalu mengecewakan, namun tidak cukup seimbang dengan berat tubuhnya di umur yang masih di bawah kepala dua.

Walau dengan porsi jumbo, Naruto makan hampir tanpa mengunyah terlebih dahulu, berujung pada dirinya yang tersedak kuah mie menjadikan hidungnya pedas bukan main. Sambil terbatuk-batuk, Naruto meraih air mineral di kulkas. Matanya sudah berair juga merah bagai habis diputuskan kekasih.

"Sial." Rutuk Naruto sambil berusaha untuk bernapas dengan tenang.

Namun meski begitu tidak menyurutkan selera Naruto kembali makan. Pukul sebelas lewat lima malam, kegiatan makan mie porsi jumbo Naruto selesai. Dilanjutkan dengan menonton teve ditemani eskrim, sekaleng soda dan sebungkus keripik kentang.

Begitu semuanya habis dilahap, ia merasa menyesal luar biasa. Siaran teve yang tengah menampilkan iklan drama serial terbaru ditaburi aktor gagah dan aktris kelewat cantik sama sekali tidak membantu namun menambah rasa sesalnya, Naruto meringis.

"Semua ini, kapan akan berakhir?!"

* * *

 _ **To be continue.**_

* * *

Halo.

Mungkin ada dari kamu yang mengikuti akun ini, inginkah _fanfics_ saya yang belum tuntas kemarin untuk diposting ulang dan diteruskan? Selengkapnya, silahkan cek bio saya. Terimakasih.


End file.
